


Sodales

by houseofshayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofshayne/pseuds/houseofshayne
Summary: "Don't let the devil pull the curtain over your eyes, he'll end your performance prematurely"Avery Wagner is an self pitying, unlucky woman who believes God is out for her blood. When an unseen force and a man from her visions makes her believe her destiny is to save two men from an attack that inevitably ends one of their lives or die at the hands of these men she reluctantly follows the path. Her visions grow stronger as she finds out what's really hiding in the dark.season 11





	Sodales

**Author's Note:**

> {Trigger warning of suicidal thoughts and actions, self harm, and brink of death scenarios.}

**_"Avery, oh Avery" the voice called, it was sinister but a taunting tone on his tongue. She ran, she didn't understand why she was running but she was terrified of something. "Aver---y" the man called again, the scene around the woman took form, the streets of Caldwell. She grew up running these streets everyday. Then she stopped in front of an alleyway, a dark alleyway. "Avery" the man's voice came from in front of her as a pair of grey eyes appeared, staring deeply._ **   
**_Confusion took over;_ **   
**_she didn't know the man;_ **   
**_his short light hair made his face tan and rough looking. His fingers touched her chin as his devilish smile showed through, he laughed darkly, moving until only a few inches lay between their faces. He disappeared from her view but his fingers lingered, "watch out angel" she turned to see a knife plunging into her, gasping she looked up before falling to the ground. Piercing pairs of green and almond eyes glowed in the darkness, she grabbed the mans jacket pulling him down. She saw his face, rough with apologetic sadness. "Dean why would you do that?" a strong but meek voice cracked "look we need the demon dead ok?, it was going to leave-"._ **   
**_The men were gone, she looked down where the wound once was, "you'll become the victim of two reckless men-- or the heroine". She saw herself stab a man in the back; no, not a man. She dragged the blade in her hand across its back as it screamed in agony, it glowed a bright orange before dropping in silence. She rushed to the man that she presumed was Dean, she rested her hands gently on his face. He looked horrible, he was bloody and beaten; her eyes skimmed the darkness for the other man but saw no sign of him._ **   
**_"Thanks" the man croaked out, he tried hard to sit himself upright and winced at every movement. Her arm clasped around his chest as she tried desperately to help him._ **   
**_A blade stuck through her shoulder, she fell over screaming. "SAM STOP" Dean yelled at him before groaning in pain "she helped us--"._ **   
**_She was back on her feet, the alleyway was empty "I'm not going to make you do anything but you have to choose" the mans voice echoed through the darkness. "Choose what?" she quivered, "a new life?, or no life" he stated "play your role Avery"._ **

Avery woke up. She was red eyed and shivering from the men in her dreams. _"The men"_ her mind wondered as she rushed to the bathroom, turning the hot water dial on the shower until the small room was covered in steam. She felt a feeling so vile it sunk to her bones, so the only thing to do was to try and scrub it off, all of it. Her skin turned cherry red, she scrubbed until she saw blood pricking the surface. "play your role Avery" she broke the skin on her arm, blood trickled mixing with the boiling water. She flinched, reaching out to find a towel. Grabbing air she reached further, she grabbed air and heard a snap, a rip. She fell, feeling her body slip and tangle in the curtain. Her head hitting the toilet and body hitting the edge of the tub. She saw blood drip past her eye, and in between throbs of her head she felt something press harshly on her temple, like something was trying to dig in her head. Struggling to get up she grasped the side of the sink, pulling herself across the toilet. The shower curtain unraveled as her feet collided with the floor, she wiped the mirror clean, but little streaks of blood spotted it. There was only blood dripping and caking, no wound, no forming bruise, nothing. She looked down at her once skinned arm, eyes widened as she felt the layer of skin covering her wound. Feeling lightheaded and paralyzed, but vulnerable she managed to outstretch her hand. Her finger tips grazed the rough cotton towel. The towel that was now hanging on the rack, the one she grabbed for before falling, the one that wasn't there.  
Hurrying, she focused and tried to picture the part of town again. She pulled, tugged, and wiggled into her clothes. Her hair was ripped at with the towel and a brush, trying so hard to stop the volume of her mane. Each curl and twirl growing. She shrugged, clearly defeated and too tired to go on. Avery left her little complex, locking the door behind her. The quiet was deafening even at five in the morning, "Hey Avery-" her heart skipped a beat as a hand grabbed her shoulder. She let out a shriek as she turned, "whoa, who- I'm sorry, what's wrong?" it was just Ian, her landlord. "I'm so sorry, just some bad dreams" she chuckled, "going for a little drive to clear my head". Ian shook his head still looking at her curiously, she started speed walking to the stairs. "Oh yeah Avery-" Ian shouted, she turned around forcing a smile but it immediately dropped when she saw the man from her nightmare. "Remember to play your role" he chuckled, she tripped halfway down the stairs, running. Her face smashed into the concrete floor, blinking trying keep conscious. "OH MY LORD, AV" Ian's voice boomed, she heard what sounded like wings flapping in the distance. "Doves?" she pondered as she came face to face with Ian. He held out his hand, she pulled her bag closer in fear. Her fingers hooked onto the trim of the wall as she struggled to pull herself up as far away from him a possible. "Get away" she mumbled, her feet clicking on the floor as she ran from him. She yanked open the driver side door, fumbling with her key before swiftly shoving it into the ignition. Avery yanked the steering wheel and adjusted her mirror, looking back at the man on the sidewalk.


End file.
